Ray Black
100,000,000 }}|devil fruit = |ename = Ray Black|epithet = ; |}}|extra1 = |first = Fanon|image = |jname = マーシャルグレイ|name = Ray Black|ocupation = Pirate; Shipwright|rname = "Ray Brack"|textcolor = FF0000}}"Thunder Fist" '''Ray Black is an infamous pirate from the New World and is the first mate of the Red Spirit Pirates, and also their shipwright and is the first member to join in the crew. He is a Super Rookie with the bounty of 100,000,000. He has taken possession over the Goro Goro no Mi which was once Enel`s, which also gives him his epithet. He is the second strongest member of the group and is considered as a huge threat towards the World Government as most of the Red Spirit Pirates. Appearance Ray is a very tall and muscular young man with orange eyes (portrayed as blue/gray in the anime). His hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it falls down on his forehead. He has a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, and much like his father and grandfather, he sports dark lines circling his eyes, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. Ray is almost always seen wearing his signature "Sound Pod" model of Kaizoku Headphones. Personality Ray is a truly kind person, very attached to his crewmates, and greatly admired his fellow pirates. This, however, changed with the excommunication of his father from the mairnes, and Ray’s growing thought and suspicion that his fame was a result of being Flay`s som, and not of his own skills, something that made him eager to prove himself as a strong pirate in his own right. He is very thoughtful and is a bit arrogant at the current but has a pureheart. His however braveness leads to a lot of disadvantages as his luck hints so. History Childhood Ray was once an orphan who lived in the streets alone and was dying of thirst and hunger but in a random day, when he was dehydrating, a person grabbed him and took him inside his house and took him as a son. The person turned out to be his real father Flay, who was a famous shipwright living in the East Blue areas. Ray learnt shipbuilding and tech from him and turned out to be a very intelligent child and so everybody admired him. Suddenly, one day, marines offered Flay a position of a Marine Scientist and he gladly accepted it as it was his childhood dream and was willing to even give up his own child for it. He left Ray at the hands of his grandfather, Blaze and Ray started to have a grudge on him. When he was 15, Ray was told that the World Government had made his father create a bio mass weapon capable of destroying the world as an experiment and the Government wanted it but Flay rejected it and burned it down and so the Marines were ordered to execute him and so he was. After that event, Ray had a big impact on his life and started to believe that Pirates are the righteous and are the ones who have the most freedom and the Marines are the evil government`s watch dogs. He then explained to himself that pirates are corrupt but are free and better than the government and to complete his dream to make the World Government a big harrasment, he became a pirate and afterwards a big event, Gray took him in his Pirate crew as his first mate and shipwright of the Red Spirit Pirates and he also built their first ship, '''Thunderbird '''and their second ship, '''Havoc Blues. Piracy He is currently in New World with his crew living as a pirate and is currently fixing their second ship, The Havoc Blues. Powers and Abilities Free Style Fighting He is an incredicble fighter. He is a genius at fighting tactics and the right moment for assault. Therefore his attacks are incrediblby strong, as strong as being nuked by a demolitions man. His power and speed is such that he can even create large boulders and shockwaves from a gigantic kick. Due to his physical complexity and his devil fruit, he is able to achieve power even higher than a superhuman. Haki He is able to utilize Haki the same way Shanks, Luffy and Whitebeard can. He is able to use all 3 types of Haki: Kenbunshoku Haki, Busoshoku Haki, and Haoshoku Haki. Ray also shows great knowledge of Haki, and made use of all three types while fighting with Atmos and mocking him remarking to him if he knows the arts of haki and martial arts. Devil Fruit Ray gets his Devil Fruit power from the Logia-classed Goro Goro no Mi. It lets him use a variety of lightning based attacks by using them on his body or in the environment, which are nearly all named after thunder gods from various cultures. When amplified by his ship, they were shown to easily destroy an island. It also gives him the ability to restart his heart after being near death, as long as he does not have any fatal wounds that could bypass his Logia powers. To top it off, his attacks and movements are as fast as a lightning bolt, causing his attacks to be very hard to avoid. Because of these abilities, the Goro Goro no Mi is one of the few Devil Fruits to be regarded as "invincible". He ate this fruit on his 18th birthday as a gift from his grandfather. Thunder God This is Ray`s ultimate transformation. It is similar to Enel`s '''200,000,000 Volt Amaru '''transformation. But not it`s appearance. He transforms into a gigantic Raijin looking thunder god made of pure electricity. He can fire giant lightning blasts from his hands and is supposedly at his strongest. He is at his normal size but electricity is spread over his body and his eyebrows are twitched and he looks more like a red electric blazing demon. Wright Gear Wright Gear is his fighting equipment. According to Ray, most shipwrights useCategory:PirateCategory:MaleCategory:CaptainCategory:Pirate CaptainCategory:Logia Devil Fruit UserCategory:HumanCategory:ThunderPandaCategory:CharactersCategory:The Red Spirit PiratesCategory:Superhuman EnduranceCategory:Superhuman IntelligenceCategory:Superhuman SpeedCategory:Superhuman Strength